j'ai besoin de toi pour vivre!
by Charlou fleur de lys
Summary: Lily ne veux pas s'avouer qu'elle aime James. Mais de son côté James aime sa Lily à la follie...mais reste tout de même maraudeur.
1. Default Chapter

**Bonjour c'est une des première fois que je fait une histoire sur une site alors voici à quoi sa ressemble... oh et j'oubliais bonne lecture!**

James essaya de repérer Lily de ses beaux yeux marron mais ne vit personne qui avais une magnifique tête rousse alors il se décida a rentrer avec Sirius dans le train dans le compartiment que Lupin avait pris. Il pensa la retrouver dans le train. Quand il fut rentré dans le compartiment, il fut très étonner de voir sa magnifique Lily qui était en trait de parler avec Lupin et May la meilleure amie de Lily . Il se demandait qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvais bien faire ici mais peut importe il était très content de la voir ! Il s'approcha de Lily.

bonjour ma rose, dit James à son oreille et en la prenant dans ses bras.

Lily eu un saut,

James enlève tes mains de là! dit Lily

mais ma rose je t'aime tant je ne peut pas ! Dit James en la serrant plus fort contre lui

tu ne peux jamais me lâcher! dit Lily en essayant d'enlever ses main de là.

Mais il serra plus fort s'en pour autant lui faire mal.

haa...je croie que je n'est pas le choix de te laisser me prendre dans tes bras. Se résigna Lily

James lui souri

alors May qu'es que tu as fait pendant tes vacances ? demanda Sirius

J'ai passer 3 semaines a rien faire et après Lily est venu chez moi passer les vacances! Et toi qu'est -ce que tu as fait pendant l'été? Dit May

J'ai passer tout l'été chez James ! Et j'ai bien aimer a vrai dire. Dit Sirius

oui! On ses trop amuser ! et après Lupin et venue nous rendre un petite visite de 2 petites semaines!dit James

c'est fou comment c'est petit 2 semaines! dit May

Toi aussi tu trouve! Dit Sirius

Tu me déprime Patmol. Dit Lupin

pourquoi? Demanda Sirius

parce qu'elle disait sa sarcastiquement ! Dit Lupin

Non ! Elle disait pas sa comme sa, dit Sirius

oui je disait ça comme ça Sirius, dit may

non tu disait pas sa comme ça, dit sirius

oui, dit May

je sais que c'est Non, dit Patmol.

oui j'ai dit sa sarcastiquement, dit May

Non, dit Sirius

elle sait se qu'elle dit quand même, dit Lily pour arrêter cette discutions complètement stupide!

Non!

Tout le long tu chemin se passa environ ainsi James qui veut embrasser lily... (vous voyez le genre. ) Quand le train arrêta, James pris sa Lily par la taille et descendu du train avec tout les remarque que Lily lui disait en essayant le mieux qu'elle peut pour se débattre mais rien a y faire James était toujours a côté d'elle en train de la tenir fermement autour de la taille. Ils se dirigea vers une diligence pour se rendre au château , à Poudlard.Demanda Sirius au 2 autres

moi je trouve que oui mais sa m'étonnerai que Lily serais de la même opinion que moi! Dit May en riant.

moi je suis de la même avis que May, dit lupins

ben oui tous a la même avis qu'elle moi je suis plus rien c'est sa! dit Sirius en faisant sembla d'être choqué!

Mais non tu n'est pas rien voyons, tu es Sirius, un des maraudeur et que toute les filles aiment ! Dit May

alors toi aussi tu m'aime? Demanda Sirius en la prenant par la taille

j'ai pas dit que j'était niais eusse! il a des exceptions ! Il a moi et Lily !

haaaa... je suis sur que tu tombera amoureuse de moi car moi je suis irrésistible pour toutes les filles !

ben oui c'est sa dans tes rêves!

haaaa alors la tu me vois blesser!

hoo pauvre toi! Tu es trop a plaindre!dit May

oui! Alors tu m'aime ?

Non

Arrêter on dirai Lily et James! s'écria Lupins fatiguer de les entendre , non mais on as pas assez des 2 autre ou quoi!

d'accord , excuse -moi ,... mais ses que justement elles sont toute niais- eusse les autre filles et elle ,elle ne les pas dit Sirius à l'oreille de Lupins!

je sais mais elle a peut-être trop peur de te le dire qui sais ! Dit tout bas Lupins

oui t'a peut-être raison

Alors vous venez on vas partir sens vous sinon! Dit James qui était déjà dans la diligence .

ho non , venez le plus vite possible je veux pas être tous seul avec LUI! s'écria Lily

Les 3 autres se mirent a rire puis partir a courir pour arriver le plus vite. Arriver à la salle commun Sirius se plaignit d'avoir faim comme a toutes les fois! La répartition venez de finir et Dumbledor pris la parole

Bonjour chers élèves , je vous souhaites la bienvenue pour une nouvelle année a Poudlard! Alors je vous répète pour certaines personnes qui n'aurais pas compris encore..., dit Dumbledor en regardant James, Sirius et Lupins, que la Foret Interdite est interdite comme le stipule son nom. Alors sur ce, bonne appétit!

Et la nourriture apparue de nul par. Sirius mangeait comme un gros cochon !

ha! Tu es dégueulasse! Tu mange vraiment mal! C'est abominable! S'écria May

tu devrais pas parler toi tu ne mange pas! Dit Sirius

vous allez pas recommencé! S'écria Lupins a bout de nerf.

James et Lily partir a rire a voir leur face! C'était trop hilarant !

alors vous avez hâte a demain une journée avec plein de cours ,dit James pour détendre l'atmosphère.

tu parle j'ai hâte de faire nos nouveaux coups! Et voir la tête des prof nous donner des retenues a longueur de journée! Dit Sirius qui riait déjà a imaginer la tête de certains prof!

je vous dit ils changerons sûrement pas de si tôt! dit May

Oui tu as raison , dit Lily

bon nous on a fini de mangé ,dit May , alors on vas dans la salle commun de Gryffondor

Mais vous savez même pas le mot de passe , dit James

c'est ce que tu crois on le sais! Pour votre information c'est Pinceau, dit Lily qui partie avec May vers la salle de Gryffondor en laissant trois garçons surpris. Lily et May se mirent a rire. Arriver en face de la grosse dame Lily dit le bon mot de passe car le mot de passe n'était pas Pinceau mais Nigaud . Elles bouffèrent de rire elles s'assirent dans un sofa en attendant que les maraudeurs reviennent! Une demi heure passa et enfin elles firent les maraudeurs arriver.

Lily , non mais sa se fait pas on est rester dehors environ 15 minutes! En dehors de la salle de Gryffondor !C'est pas drôle arrêter de rire c'est pas drôle! s'écria Sirius

hooo... oui c'est très drôle! Dit May en riant ,si tu te voyez agir c'est trop drôle!

Elle as raison, dit Lily avec un grand sourire.

Et bien merci de nous avoir jouer un petit tour et ensuite de rire de nous. Mais moi, je me suis ennuyer de mon ange! Dit James en s'assoyant près de Lily.

James, tu peux s'il te plaît ne pas m'embrasser au moins ! Dit Lily

Mais ... je n'en sais rien je peux pas te le garantir , mais je vais faire un effort. S'empressait de dire James en prenant le bras de Lily ,qui j'en n'allé partir, et la tira vers lui et la fit s'asseoir sur lui. Il la pris dans ses bras.

et bien moi je part me coucher .dit Lupins

je te suis ! Dit Sirius, tu viendra nous rende visite tout a l'heure dit Sirius en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

oui!

alors bonne nuit les filles, dit Sirius

bonne nuit , fait de beau rêves ,dit May

toi aussi fait de beaux rêves ,dit Sirius avec des yeux d'espiègle

bon moi aussi je monte me coucher. Dit May ,alors bonne nuit vous deux.

je te suis . Dit Lily

hooo non , reste avec moi. Dit James qui faisait c'est beaux yeux

d'accord je reste mais pas pour longtemps . Dit Lily ,alors bonne nuit May on se vois tout a l'heure nous aussi.

si je dort pas déjà, dit May avec un sourire

puis elle monta se coucher. Lily se retourna pour voir James qui la tenais toujours dans ses bras. James trouva qu'elle avait de si beau yeux de couleur d'un vert émeraude qui lui faisait perde la tête.

alors... qu'es qu'on fait? Demanda Lily d'un vois plus calme.

je peux chanter si tu veux, dit James qui la regarda d'un air amoureux.

ouiii , chante s'il te plaît ,dit Lily avec un grand sourire

alors installe toi ou plutôt allonge toi.

Lily s'allongea et James la pris dans ses bars et commença a fredonner un chanson qu'il inventa et commença a la chanter doucement. Lily s'endormie après une dizaine de minutes,James la regarda . Et après quelques minutes James ce décida a l'emmener dans sa chambre puisqu'il ne pouvais l'emmener dans son dortoir. Il la pris puis ouvrit la porte de son dortoir et vu Sirius toujours éveiller.

bonjour , chuchota Sirius avec un grand sourire , alors tu nous ramène une Lily endormie. Tu lui a fait quoi? Demanda Sirius avec un petit amusement.

arrête ,j'ai simplement chanter et elle sait endormie. Chuchota James en déposant Lily sur son lit en dessous de ses couvertures.

quand je te faisait un clin d'oeil ,c'était pas pour que tu nous emmène Lily mais bon c'est quand même amusant , chuchota Sirius

c'est pas amusant. Chuchota James en mettant son bas de pyjama (car il dormait seulement avec son bas de pyjama)et regarda Lily d'un air amoureux.

toi tu es vraiment en amour pardessus la tête ! chuchota Sirius

oui... chuchota James en rendra a son tour dans son lit.

un chance qu'on as des lit double! Bouffa Sirius sens faire trop de bruit.

hooo ... Sirius tu es idiot ,chuchota James

et oui c'est moi le seul et unique Sirius! chuchota t-il

bonne nuit Patmol

bonne nuit James, colle ta Lily ,mais non, bonne nuit!

Puis James pris Lily dans ses bras, elle sent si bonne se dit James et après une minutes il s'endormie avec sa Lily dans ses bras. Lily rêva a son James qui lui chantai la chanson de cette nuit. Et James de son côté rêva de sa belle Lily qui était tout près de lui.


	2. le réveille

**Désoler pour les tirés sa marchais pas quand j'ai mis la fic.**

_P.S.: n'oublier pas Lily dore dans le dortoir des maraudeur..._

Il la regarda amoureusement.

Alors bien dormit? Demanda James

Oui mais où on est ?

Dans ma chambre.

Quoi! Mais qu'es ce que je fait la pourquoi est-ce que je suis là! S'écria t-elle.

Calme - toi ,dit -il d'un vois douce.

que je me calme on est la première journée d'école et je me retrouve dans ton lit!

oui... mais tu t'es endormit quand je met mis a chanté qu'es que tu voulais que je fasse? Dit-il

Lily soupira

tu as raison excuse moi de m'avoir emporté.

C'est correcte... mais dit moi qui sais que je suis ici qui ma vu! dit -elle en commença a paniquer

Il a juste Sirius mais il dira rien Sauf peut-être pour te taquiner.

Lily ouvrir grand les yeux

t'inquiet pas je vais essayer qu'il ne fasse rien .

merci.

De rien

Mais quelle heure et -il ?

Il est l'heure que tu te raconte que je suis lever moi aussi et les autres aussi par ta faute! Dit Sirius qui avait un grand sourire fendu jusqu'au oreille.

Lily devenue rouge tomate s'engouffra dans les couverture et se colla sur James. James la pris dans c'est bras.

Sirius veut -tu arrêter ton cinéma s'il te plaît. Dit James

Non je ne veut pas elle ma réveiller! Scandalisa Sirius pour taquiner Lily.

Sirius...

d'accord.. ,Dit -il . Puis il se leva s'habilla et descendit en bas avec Lupins.

Lily se retourna pour voir James,

je vais mourir sa y est.

mais non voyons, dit - il en lui frottant doucement dans le dos. Je crois qu'il faudrais que tu y aille avant que May s'inquiet.

oui.. J'y vais , dit-elle en se levant pour partir en bas. Alors on se voit tout t'a l'heure?

oui bien sûr, dit -il.

Puis Lily descendit les marche et alla a son dortoir où May dormais encore. Lily pris ces vêtements et pris un bonne douce. Quand elle ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain May était déjà habiller.

bonjour , dit Lily

Salut , dit May

Alors bien dormi?

oui... dit May encore un peu endormi

alors on y vas?

oui j'arrive.

Puis elle descendirent à la salle commune pour manger leur petit déjeuner. Les maraudeur était déjà tous là . May s'installa à côté de Sirius et Lily en face de May et à côté de James.

Alors Lily ça va? Demanda Sirius avec un regard espiègle.

Lily se sentie devenir un peu rouge.

ça va très bien et toi?

j'espère que ça va avec un beau James comme ...

arrête Sirius , le coupa James

oki dit -il s'en arrêter de regarder Lily espièglement ...Oh et ça va trrrès bien.

Lupins avait un grand sourire.

Je crois que j'ai manquer une épisode là. Mais j'aimerai savoir qu'es qui c'est passer! Dit May

Ha Lily te la pas dit c'est que tu vois notre cher James...

James lui donna un coup de pied en dessous de la table

AÏE! Tu sais que sa fait mal! Dit Sirius à James

Désoler, dit faussement James

HA alors lui là!

Mais on peut en revenir à ce qui c'est passer je suis LA seule à ne pas être au courant à ce que je sache!

Je te le raconterait plus tard. Dit doucement Lily.

d'accord .. Mais je veut le savoir !

oui, dit Lily , d'inquiet pas.

Dans se cas, je m'en fait plus sinon c'est Sirius qui vas me le dire et qui c'est ce qui vas me dire..

D'accord je te le promet

alors sa me vas.

Après quelque minutes plus trad,

Regarder on commence en Potion, dit Sirius d'un voix dégoutter.

ARQUE! Mais au moins on as soin aux créatures magiques part la suite. Dit Lily

oui c'est déjà un début dit May.

Puis ils partirent pour le cour de potion qui s'avéra être très ennuyant à par les quelques blagues des Maraudeurs .

prochain cour soin aux créatures magiques! Dit Sirius avec enthousiasme .

S'a y est qu'es que tu lui à fait manger, Dit Lily à James

cette fois si c'est pas moi! Dit James en levant les bras dans les air.

alors c'est qui hein?

c'est lui , dit James en pointa Lupins

MOI dit Lupins avec des grands yeux.

Lily le regarda froidement

MAIS NON C'EST PAS MOI! dit Lupins qui paniqua.

Lily et James partir rire.

je sais que c'est pas toi Lupins. Je sais que c'est James ,dit Lily.

HEY!

Mais non... voyons.

Lily sourie et James lui rendit son sourire.

Alors on fait tu un saut vite vite à la cuisine? Car moi je meurt de faim ! Dit Sirius

Tu as manger il n'a même pas 3heure! Dit May

et... , dit Sirius

haaa pi laisse t'on faire. oki? dit May en soupirant

si tu veut. Alors on y vas?

oui oui! On y vas, dit May a bout de patience.

YOUPIE! s'écria Sirius.

alors lui..., chuchota James à l'oreille de Lily

Lily sourie.

HEY! J'AI ENTENDU! ON PARLE DANS MON DOS! s'écria encore Sirius

Mais non! Dit James essayant de le clamer .

NON!

OH Alors toi ! tu commence sérieusement à m'énerver ,dit May

Il COMMENCE à t'énerver après 6ANS AVEC LUI!S'écria lupins et James

Lily et May partir à rire.

HEY J'ÉNERVE PERSONNE MOI!

EEE... , dit lupins

oki j'ai compris, dit Sirius en faisant semblant d'être triste mais quand même un peu pour vrai.

oh ne pleur pas . Dit May d'une voix calme et rassurante. Moi tu ne m'énerve pas tu sais...

pour vrai! Dit Sirius en se retourna face à face avec May.

oui . Dit May, bien sûr des fois tu pousse mais limite un peut trop loin, mais tu ne m'énerve pas t'en que sa.

tu fais de la fièvre, dit James en mettant sa main sur son front.

May enleva sa main.

non j'en fait pas merci te t'en soucier. Dit May

Sirius sourie de toutes ses dents, ses yeux pétillait de bonheur. Il pris May dans ses bars et la serra très fort près de sont coeur et murmura à son oreille pour que personne ne l'entende "merci".

Alors tu veux qu'on y aille oui ou non!

Oui oui ... , dit Sirius en lâchant May mais en restant proche d'elle tout de même.

Arriver à la salle à manger Sirius mangea avec beaucoup d'appétit , pendant que May mange un bonne pomme et que James prenne Lily dans ses bras.

oki, j'ai fini je suis plein.

J'espère tu as vu ce que tu as manger! Dit May

Ben quoi?

Rien... , dit May pour ne pas partir un autre débat .

alors Lily qu'es que tu fais en fin de semaine ? Demanda James

je sais pas sûrement mes devoirs et allé dehors! Dit Lily, et toi?

Et bien je vais sûrement allé dehors moi aussi. Et faire quelques autres choses.

C'est bien.

oui.

Après être rendu au cour de créature magique le prof. Mitra les mit en équipe de 5 personnes. Lily , James, May, Sirius, Lupin se retour vers ensemble. Il garderait cette équipe jusqu'à la fin de l'année sauf s'il a des travaux à 2 ou seul c'est sûr. Quand le cour fut terminer ils partirent manger. Sirius mangea encore comme un vrai cochon! La fin de la journée se déroula sens trop de scènes comme le reste de la semaine sauf peut-être quelques retenus en plus.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour _Merci beaucoup!_ Sa fait plaisir de savoir que vous aimez mon histoire! Merci encore. Désoler si sa était très long maison est en plein dans les examens et quand on as un frère et une soeur accro à l'ordi... en tout cas vous ne voulez pas savoir ma vie alors... aaah j'oublier il a un nouveau personnage elle s'appelle Aliane: _c'est mes 2 meilleur amies mis ensemble sis a se dit je voulais leur dire un gros merci et c'est un de mes façon de les remercier!_ Et bienbonne lecture!**

_**Chapitre 3: La bataille d'eau et le retour d'Aliane **_

Alors ... que voulez-vous faire aujourd'hui? Demanda Lunard au reste des maraudeurs.

ho ... j'aimerais aller chez zonko. Dit Sirius qui avait les yeux pétillants à l'idée d'aller se bourrer de bonbons.

La dernière fois qu'on est aller on a presque été pris par Mme McGonagall tellement que tu mangeais des bonbons et plus tard dans la nuit...dit James

oui oui ... mais je ne recommencerai pu ! J'ai compris alors on peux y aller!

May à raison, dit Lunard

qu'es qu'elle a dit encore? Dit Sirius.

que tu penser qu'à manger! S'acclama Lunard.

MOI ! J'en revint pas qu'elle aille dit sa, dit Sirius avec de la vengeance dans la voix.

ah tu te vengeras une autre fois , dit James.

D'accord.

On vas aller chez zonko mais après on ira vois Lily .. Et may, s'empressa de dire James avec les yeux de Sirius lui jeta.

moi je suis peut-être fatiguant avec mes bonbons mais toi avec Lily sa se compare même pu! Dit Sirius.

Vous allez pas encore recommencer! Dit Lunard au part de la criss de nerf.

Mais non, on se calme Lunard, on prend une grande inspiration. Dit Sirius en lui faisant un démonstration.

Sirius je suis pas si stupide que sa. Je sais comment prendre une respiration quand même.

tu es sûr de ce que tu insinues ?

Bien sûr que oui!

Sirius lui jeta un de ses regard que lui seul connaît.

James ! Veux-tu faire quelque chose je t'en prit! Il vas arriver quelque chose que je vais pas aimer mais alors pas aimer du tout alors!

James partie à rire.

OK on arrête, ou sinon je vais vous lancer... Lancer des grenouillez sur vous.

Des grenouille et bien très original mon cher James.

Merci c'est toi qui ma inspiré.

a cause de mes beaux sauts c'est sa, dit Sirius en le taquinant.

Non a cause te ta face.

hey!

Quoi ? dit James faussement juste pour rire de Sirius.

J'ai pas l'air d'une grenouille!

sa c'est ce que tu dis.

Rémus! J'ai pas l'air d'une grenouille?

Ils partirent à rire

Mais non!

Bon allons y avant que monsieur Sirius nous pose encore d'autre question. tu genre es que j'ai l'air d'un tomate ambulante. Mais oui! Dit James qui rirait.

ha ha ha ha très drôle!

je savais que tu allais trouver sa drôle.

tu es un vrai clown!

je sais ma mère me le dit toujours.

ha te le dit sarcastiquement !

C'est pas vrai

oui!

non

OH non...arrêtez s'il vous plaît ,on est même pas rendu à zonko! Dit Lunard exaspéré.

Sirius dit le mot de passe à la statue de la sorcière Borne.

Après vous, dit gentiment Sirius.

Trop aimable. Dit James qui faisait semblant d'être une fille.

Sirius lui fit un sourire stupide.

Pendant se temps là, les filles était aller au bort du lac et avait mis les pieds dans l'eau, pour prendre du bon temps.

Après que les garçons aille saccagé Zonko, ils allèrent vers le la cabane hurlante pour prendre le passage secret. Arriver de nouveau à Poudlard les maraudeurs aperçurent Rogue.

On vas aller lui faire quelques tours! Dit Sirius malicieusement, en marchant pour aller le voir.

James l'attrapa part la manche.

Non.

Qu'est qui a?

James pointa deux filles au bort du lac qui était Lily et May. Sirius soupira.

qu'est que tu ne ferais pas pour elle, Dit -il .

rien.

rien?

il n'a rien que je ne ferais pas pour elle.

Sirius et Lunard se regardèrent , puis Sirius soupira et dit:

Aller on vas aller voir ta chérie.

James eu un grand sourire.

Ils allèrent s'asseoir proche des filles.

Bonjour! Dit joyeusement Sirius qui était à côté de May.

Bonjour, répondirent les filles.

ça va ? Demanda James en fixant toujours Lily.

Ça va bien mais j'ai chaud et toi? Dit Lily.

James afficha un air malicieux puis dit:

Tu sais nager?

bien sûr pourquoi?

James sourie et la pris dans ses bras.

James qu'est-ce que tu fais! lâche moi! Mais...

Trop tard James avait sauter dans le lac avec sa Lily dans ses bras.

Alors ça tu vas me le payer! S'écria Lily qui commença a lui jeté de l'eau dans la face.

Mais quand elle allait pour arroser James, celui-ci ce tassa rapidement et ce sont May et Sirius qui reçurent l'eau. Pour se venger il alla dans l'eau et comment sa a faire une grosse bataille d'eau! Sirius qui était en train d'absorber May d'eau entendit un crie de Guerre de Lily qui avait sauté dessus et essaya de lui faire perde l'équilibre. Pendant se temps May s'était rapprocher de Sirius et l'avait agripper par le coup et le fit basculer encore plus profondément dans l'eau . Il retourna en haut et alla sur la terre ferme et sauta dans l'eau arrosant tout le monde du coup. James, May, Lily et même Rémus s'approchèrent de lui faire payer très cher ! Tout le monde sauta sur lui et se fut un vrai carnage.

Le lendemain matin quand les filles arrivèrent dans la grande salle elles vit leur amie Aliane qui revenais sûrement de France où elle était aller passer c'est vacances. Aliane avait déjà avertit les 2 filles qu'elle arriver une ou deux semaines en retard. Elle avait les cheveux blond satin qui brillait et les yeux brun avec un peu de vert ce qui lui fessait un certain charme fou qui avait fait craquer plus qu'un gars surtout un dénommer Rémus Lupins. Qu'elle non plus n'était pas insensible à son charme. Lily et May se précipita sur Aliane pour la serrer fort dans ses bras.

aaah.. Bonjour Aly on sait ennuyer de toi! Dit May

Alors comment sa c'est passer en France? Demanda Lily

Et ils avaient des beaux gars?

Et avec combien tu as embrasser?

c'est pas trop sa?demanda Aly qui rirait de joie de les revoir.

Quand les maraudeurs rendra dans la grande salle. Ils regardèrent vers les filles. Rémus avait un sourire accrocher au lève. Et Les autres furent contents de la revoir mais moins que se chère Rémus.

Qu'es que vous avez encore poser comme questions à Aly? demanda Lupins

Eeee...des question tu genre de s'il avait de beaux gars et combien elle en avait embrasser ,dit May un peu mal a l'aise.

Mais c'est pas sa qu'il faut demander c'est si il a de belle fille et si elle avait embrasser bien .. Mais comme c'est une fille je peux pas lui demander vraiment sa mais bon...on peux toujours demander s'il avait de belle fille et si elle était sexy. dit Sirius avec un grand sourire.

Sirius! dit May

Ha toujours aussi stupide celui-là. Dit Aly

Il ne changeras pas de si tôt! S'écria May

Moi aussi je t'aime. Dit Sirius

May leva les yeux au ciel.

Stupide. Murmura t-elle.

Pardon est-ce que j'ai entendu quelque chose? Fit Sirius

peut-être. Répondu May

Pendant ce temps James pris Lily dans ses bras mais bien sûr Lily ne voulu pas. Elle se débâtit mais rien a faire alors elle se résigna. Puis James lui dit des mots doux à son oreille, qu'elle ne voulu rien savoir.

Et monsieur ici présent, James si tu préfère, n'a pas changer non plus ou très peu. Informa Sirius.

Je vois ...dit Aly.

oui et nous aussi. Dit May.

**Merci beaucoup j'espère que se chapitre vous à plus.**

**je voulais remercier luluflo4:**_ c'est vrai je vais essayer de faire plus attention la prochaine fois ou sinon dit le moi! merci beaucoup sa fait plaisir de savoir que tu aimes sa et encore excuse - moi c'était long._


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour me revoilà, désoler encore pour les tiré je vient de savoir comment sa marche Vive Arie! Merci! désoler aussi pour le temps que sa peux prendre mais en vacances on as pas beaucoup de temps... Bon j'arrête. je suis vraiment désoler mais je vais sûrement arrêter d'écrire cette fic. Vraiment désoler , mais je vais le finir quand Lily vas avouer son amour à James. Es que c'est correcte? ...**

**Bonne lecture!**

**_Chapitre 4: la salle sur demande et défi ..._**

Le lendemain matin, Lily se leva de bonne heure comme d'habitude . Il était environ 6 heure du matin. Elle se leva et pris une bonne douce. Elle mis l'uniforme de Poudlard. Elle pris un livre et partie vers la bibliothèque . En cour de chemin elle fonça dans quelqu'un et ils tomba à terre...

-Aïe, désoler je ne regarder pas où j'allais je m'excuse vraiment.. Em..-C'est correcte , c'est moi qui ne regarder pas où j'allais.

Il pris le livre de Lily et puis il aida Lily à se levait.

-Merci. Dit Lily en relevant la tête et vit James! James! Mais qu'es que tu fais d'aussi de bonne heure au milieu du corridor****pour aller à la bibliothèque en plus.

-je peux te retourner la question. Dit -il avec un sourire au lèvre.

- moi , j'allais à la bibliothèque et je me lève toujours de bonne heure.

-et bien moi je me lève souvent de bonne heure et en plus j'allais moi aussi à la bibliothèque. Dit James fier de lui.

-Oh et je doit te croire!

-oui puisque c'est la vérité.

-C'est sa.

-Et bien si tu me crois pas on a qu'aller à la bibliothèque ensemble. Dit James avec un regard malicieux.

_C'est vrai qu'il est beau avec ses yeux brun pétillant et ses cheveux en broussailles. Non mais arrête moi sa Lily tu ne l'aime pas il pense juste à lui mais il prend soin de moi non, non, non arrête sa!_Pensa Lily.

-d'accord!

Puis ils partirent à la bibliothèque. James pris Lily dans ses bras.

-James!

-S'il te plaît mon petit soleil.

-Non

-s'il te plaît. Dit -il en faisant des beaux yeux.

-ha puis je crois que même si je ne veux pas tu vas y arriver pareille alors d'accord. dit -elle en soupirant.

- YES! merci , merci ,merci!

Lily partie à rire. James eu un plus grand sourire , il avait fait sourire sa Lily. Quand ils ouvrirent la porte la bibliothécaire les regarda****dans un regard noir. Ils repartirent à rire en voyant la bibliothécaire les regarder ainsi. Elle approcha à grand pas.

-VOUS DEHORS! vous faites beaucoup trop de bruit pour les personnes qui veux lire!****Dit la bibliothécaire****

Ils regardèrent autour de eu et il avait personne.

-Ma chère dames premièrement il a personne ici et deuxièmement c'est vous qui faites le plus de bruit ici en disant de partirent. Dit James.

La bibliothécaire de savait plus quoi dire les laissa passer mais dit:

-si vous faites du bruit peut importe quoi vous êtes dehors de la bibliothèque!

Ils allèrent à une table au fond le plus loin possible de la bibliothécaire.

-J'aurai jamais cru que tu pouvais faire taire la bibliothécaire et en plus très poliment.

-Sa veux dire quoi? Que tu ne me connaît pas beaucoup.

- oui et non.

-explique.

-c'est que tu vois je te connaît quand même puisque tu passes un bonne partie du temps avec moi. Mais il a des chose que tu me cache.

James se sentie mal. Il voulait lui dire mais il ne savait pas comment elle allait réagir sur le fait qu'il soit un animagrus lui et Sirius et "peter" et que Rémus c'est un loup - Garou. Il détourna son regard et regarda ailleurs.

Lily avait remarquer qu'il se sentait mal alors elle décida de changer de sujet.

-Il voudrait que tu me monte comment faire pour faire taire les gens comme toi en restant polie.

-Avec plaisir!

- j'en aurais besoin.

-Et pour qui? si tu veux se peux m'en charger. Dit James qui en colère contre la personne qui faisait du mal à sa Lily.

-Tu pourra pas t'en charger puisque c'est toi! Dit Lily en riant.

James se mis à rire lui aussi.

La bibliothécaire arriva en grand pas.

-Je vous l'avez dit. Alors dehors.

James et Lily partirent de la bibliothèque en riant.

-et bien je crois qu'on n'iras pas de si tôt. Dit James

-et moi je vais aller où si je veux des livre?

-c'est simple, tu n'as qu'à aller à la salle sur demande.

-hein? La salle sur demande? Tu es sûr que tu n'invente pas n'importe quoi?

-mais non, je sais ce que je dis tu n'y es jamais aller?

-non sûrement pas puisque je ne connaît pas sa.

-Alors , on y vas.

Puis il pris sa mains et l'amena en face d'un mur.

-wow! Quelle belle salle sur demande. Dit Lily t'un donc sarcastique.

-Lily chérie, patience.

Il fit trois aller retour du petit mur puis une porte apparut.

-oki , j'ai rien dit.

James partie à rire.

-Alors après vous chante dames. Dit James en ouvrant la porte.

Lily entrant dans la salle il avait plein de livre sur des jolies étagères et de l'autre côté il avait des sofas et des hamacs. Et il avait des petite fenêtre partout.

-WOW! c'est trop beau.

- je viens souvent ici pour lire. Tu n'auras qu'à venir.

-j'aimerai beaucoup mais comment on fait pour venir ici on fait simplement 3 petits tours.

-ee.. Non en fais il faut que tu pense à la salle et tu fasse 3 petits tours.

-c'est tout!

-oui.

-yes! Mais pourquoi tu vas à la bibliothèque ici c'est encore mieux.

- parce qu'à la bibliothèque j'avais une chance de te voir.

Lily rougie.

-tu ne me crois pas.

-mmm... plus ou moins.

- c'est bien au moins, tu me crois à moitié.

- es que je peux avoir mon livre?

-oh oui désoler.

-c'est correcte.

Puis elle alla s'asseoir dans un hamac. James la regarda puis alla chercher un livre dans les étagères et s'assit sur un hamac, à côté de Lily. Quelque heure s'écoula.

- je crois qu'il faudrai aller manger. dit Lily toujours le nez dans son livre.

James se leva.

-je suis d'accord mais on peut manger ici si tu veux.

-et manger quoi? Avec notre imagination peut-être?

-Mais non! de la vrai nourriture.

- James on vas manger dans la grande salle avec Aly et rémus , Sirius , May. Sinon ils font s'inquiétaient et nous poser plein de question que je ne veux pas répondre car c'est long.

-d'accord alors allons y. Je te suit.

Ils sortirent de la salle sur demande et allèrent à la grande salle où leur amis les attendaient.

-vous étiez où encore ensemble? Dit Aly

-on se demande pas ce que vous avaient fait! Dit May

-tu pense à quoi là? Demanda Sirius en levant les sourcils.

- qu'il est stupide lui. Dit May en le poussant.

-Alors qu'es que vous avez fait. dit May

-aille!

-j'ai rien dit on se fait poser déjà plein de question sa n'aurai rein changer de manger à la salle. dit Lily

-Quelle salle? Dit Sirius

-arrête Sirius. May se retourna vers Lily . En quelle salle.

-alors la c'est pas juste.

-arrête sa sinon ils font pas répondre à nos questions.

-et toi alors.

-j'ai dit arrêtait.

-et il faut que je d'écoute?

-oui! dit May en sautant sur Sirius.

-sauvage!

-et fière de l'être!

- tu prend ma réplique.

-c'Est pas ta réplique.

-oui!

Pendant ce temps James et Lily partie manger avec Aly et Rémus.

-es qu'ils sont comme sa depuis se matin?

-et oui! Dit Rémus

-Pauvre petit loup-loup. Dit James.

-pourquoi petit loup -loup? Dit Lily de la même façon que James.

-ee... je sais pas sa m'est venu à l'esprit il fallait que je le disse.

-ils se sont donner un paris! Dit Aly

-qui? Demanda James

-Mais ses deux là! Dit Aly en pointa Sirius et May.

-et qu'es que se nouveau défi encore.

-Si Sirius réussit à ne pas draguer de fille, ni se fâcher contre May pendant trois journée elle peut faire ce qu'elle veut de lui.

-QUOI! TOUT! S'exclama James.

-oui sauf à ce que tu pense sûrement! Dit -elle.

-aaa et lui s'il gagne.. Et elle , elle fait quoi?

-attend je n'avais pas fini non plus. S'il gagne il peux faire la même chose d'elle. Et elle c'est la semaine prochaine qu'elle a un défi.

-et bien maintenant c'est à tout les semaine. On as pas fini . Dit Lily.

-tu as raison au non il on découvert qu'on leur parler plus! Dit James.

-sa en pris tu temps. Dit Lupins.

-vous nous avez laisser comme des vulgaire chaussette sens aucune importance! dit Sirius.

-exactement! Dit James avec un grand sourire.

-je crois qu'il vas pas tenir sont paris. Dit Lily dans l'oreille d'Aly.

-pourquoi?

-May vas tout faire pour qu'il la drague ou quelque chose du genre.

-ou sinon on pourrait le faire mais on aurai le privilège de donner des suggestions à May.

-oui ! On en parle à May se soir.

Le soir même dans le dortoir des filles.

-May, on as eu un idée. Dit Aly.

-oui c'est pour quoi?

-et bien tu sais ton paris avec Sirius.

-oui...

-et bien on pourrais faire en sorte qu'il drague une fille. Et qu'on puisse te donner quelque idée par la suite.

-oh, oui mais qui on pourrais prendre pour la draguer?

-on peut pas prendre Lily , Sirius ne voudrai jamais car son meilleur ami est amoureux de Lily à la folie.

-hey ! On peut pas prendre toi car tu aime Rémus et que Rémus t'aime. dit Lily

À ses mots Aly rougie.

-Arrête! Il ne m'aime pas et.. Et moi non plus!

-c'est sa. Dit Lily.

-alors c'est qui? Demanda May.

Les files regardèrent May.

-Moi!

Elles fit oui de la tête.

-d'accord mais si sa marche pas et bien je suis désoler.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel.

-oui, oui nous on vas préparer ce que tu vas mettre et ce que tu vas faire! Dit Lily avec un sourire malicieux.

-tu passes trop de temps avec James toi tu me fait peur.

Elles rire.

-t'inquiet pas! c'est Sirius qui devrai s'inquiet de ce qu'il va faire quand il va perde son paris! Dit -elle.

-bon voilà ce qu'on vas faire. Dit Aly. ...

_J'espère que vous avez aimé. Envoyer moi vos critique... _


	5. le défi

**bonjour à tous! Merci à tous de me lire. J'espère que vous aimer mon histoire. envoyer moi vos critique.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**chapitre 5: le défi!(suite)**

-ALLER LÈVE-TOI! Cria Aly à May qui dormait encore.

-oui, oui... mais je ne crois pas que Sirius vas marcher il vas découvrir que c'est moi.

-c'est justement le but!

-hein?

-ta pas écouter hier?

-oui!

-sa pas l'air!

-... oki j'ai pas trop écouter j'était fatiguer.

-il faut qu'il devine que c'est toi comme sa il vas être en colère contre toi et tu vas avoir gagner.

-trop génial!

-tu vois , allé vas prendre une douche et après on vas te maquiller pi tout le tralala.

-d'accord!

Un peu plus tard quand May eu fini de prendre une douche, elle avait un jean et un chandail rouge.

-tu vas te changer ma grande.

-pourquoi ?

-t'as pas l'intention de draguer Sirius habiller comme sa?

-ben.. Oui pourquoi?

-parce que sa m'étonnerais qu'il veuille t'approcher.

-pourquoi? Habituellement il vient me voir et me complimente.

-sa c'est qu'il t'aime.

-mais non.

-mais si! Dirent Lily et Aly en même temps.

-on se calme.

-parle pour toi.

-ok, ok, je mets quoi d'abord?

-tu as une mini jupe?

-eee ...oui l'année passer je m'en est acheter une.

-parfait. Mets la avec un décolleté.

-quoi?

-tu veux que sa marche ou pas!

-OK. Dit -elle toute boudeuse.

-aller c'est pas si pire que sa. Dit Lily.

-c'est pas toi qui vas porter sa.

-et bien pourquoi tu l'as acheter alors...

-c'est pas vraiment la porter qui me dérange c'est le fait que je vais me balader comme sa avec un Sirius pervers!

-t'inquiet.

-bon c'est mis!

-et bien sort de la toilette. Dit Lily à travers de la porte.

Elle sortie avec un mini jupe noir et un chandail rouge décolleté.

-c'est parfait alors vient ici. Dit Aly en la regardant. On va colorier tes cheveux.

-PARDON!

-ne t'inquiet pas sa dure maximum cinq jours.

-QUOI!

-Je peux l'enlever avec un sort.

-ouf!

Quelques minutes plus tard May avait les cheveux blond et du maquillage sur son visage.

-bon on n'a qu'à descendre.

-c'est quoi mon nouveaux nom?

-mmm... c'est une bonne question. Dit Lily.

-j'aime bien Rosalie.

-d'accord alors mon nouveaux nom c'est Rosalie.

Quand elles furent arrivées en bas, les maraudeurs étaient déjà là. Ils se tournèrent pour voir qui arrivaient.

-Wow! C'est qui elle ? Demanda Sirius.

-je sais pas Sirius mais si j'étais à ta place...

James ne pu finir sa phrase que Sirius alla déjà raconter la nouvelle venue.

-Bonjour, dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

-salut!

-alors tu es nouvelle? C'est quoi ton nom?

-oui en effet je suis nouvelle mais je reste a penne 2 jours et mon nom c'est Rosalie et toi? Dit May en faisant sembla de pas avoir la même voix et un air stupide.

-moi c'est Sirius pour vous servir. Dit -il en lui faisant le baise main.

May voulu bien lui dire quelle que chose de disons méchant mais Aly qui avait prévue qu'elle puisse dire qu'elle que chose comme sa parla.

-Sirius, elle n'a pas besoin de toi tu vois bien elle a que 2 jours puis après elle part.

-Mais où?

-en Suisse. Dit May.

-pourquoi?

-mon père.

-ton père quoi?

-il a un poste qui lui a été offert en Suisse et il a accepter.

-c'est bien triste tout cela.

-oui, effectivement.

-bon nous on vas mangé, tu viens Rosalie? Dit Lily.

-oh oui, tu viens, toi? Demanda May en faisant semblant d'être super naïve.

-bien sûr, dit-il puis il la pris par la taille.

Elle fut tenter de le frapper amicalement l'épaule mais elle se rappela vite qu'elle d'était pas supposer de le connaître." _hey mais il est pas en trait de me draguer, oui mais il pourrait me dire que c'est juste pour être gentil on sait jamais ce qu'il pourrait inventer il s'appelle pas Sirius pour rien."_

Quand t-il fut assit à la table Sirius la retourna pour la regarder dans les yeux."_Il me semble avoir déjà vu ses yeux là... Mais où? Mais sa se peut pas je les jamais vu._" (Mais qu'il n'est pas vite lui.)

Un peu plus tard. Quand tout le monde était dans la salle commune, Sirius sortie une niaiserie tellement drôle que May en rie pour vrai. "_Il me semble aussi avoir entendu se rire. C'est bien bizarre et se regard, et ce visage. Mais où?"_(De plus en plus stupide ce Sirius.)Sirius retourna Rosalie pour qu'il puisse observer ces yeux pour pouvoir se souvenir où il aurait pu voir ses yeux. Sirius, quand il vit le regard qu'elle lui lançait pensa bien que c'était May.

-May?

-oui? Dit-elle avec un sourire.

Trop tard.

-May je savais! Mais pourquoi tu as fait sa tu voulais que je perde le paris tu as tricher! Non mais! En plus elles... dit-il en pointa Aly et Lily ... Était dans le coup. Mais c'est un complot je le prend pas May!

-tu es fâché! Demanda t-elle d'une petite voix.

-oui!

-YES! J'ai gagné! Mais je suis vraiment mal.

-comment ça? Hein? Oh non le paris!

-et oui tu as tombé dans le piège muhahaha!

-mais qu'est ce que je vais faire?

-mm.. Je vais y réfléchir...

-En passant, les cheveux blond et ton air blondasse fatigante ça te va pas bien du tout!

-à non, mes cheveux! S'exclama t-elle en se retournant vers Aly qui semblait dans la lune. ALY!

-hein quoi?

-mes cheveux!

- ha oui.

Elle murmura le sort et ses cheveux redevinrent noirs.

-ha mes cheveux.

-tu me fait craquer comme sa. Dit Sirius en haussant les sourcils.

May s'approcha de lui et s'assit sur ses genoux.

-tu as raison je suis irrésistible et toi tu es...

-je suis...

-tu es ... aguichant.

-wow trop d'honneur.

-mais tu es aussi stupide! Dit -elle en se retournant d'un coup sec vers les autre.

Elle vu Rémus qui regardait Alianne avec des étincelles dans le fond de ses yeux et quand Aly le regarda et lui fit un sourire Rémus devient un peu rouge et lui redonnait son sourire.

-tu sais j'ai trouver ce que tu vas faire. Dit -elle en se retourna vers Sirius.

Les filles la regardèrent d'un oeil incertain.

-tu vas faire tout ce que je veux que tu fasses pendant une journée complète.

Les filles eurent un sourire aux lèvres.

-et bien je n'ai pas le choix, mais quand que je suis sous tes ordres jeune et belle demoiselle?

-je ne sais pas encore je te le dirais demain ça te vas.

-oui!

-En tout cas, moi j'ai vraiment faim. Dit James

-pour une fois que c'est pas moi.

-je crois qu'on vas laissé les amoureux en paix même je suis sûr qu'il nous écoute même pas. Dit May en riant un peu.

-alors ,alors y, je meurs de faim.

-pauvre - toi.

-pour sa j'ai le droit à un bisou?

-non!

-pas de chance mon vieux. Dit Sirius.

-je suis sûr que tu ne peux pas faire mieux.

-tu crois?

-bien sûr que si!

Sirius se retourna et embrassa May qui était à sa droite. Sûr le coup elle figea mais avant qu'elle puisse faire quoi que se sois Sirius se releva tout fière de lui et lança à James.

-tu vois, j'ai fait mieux que toi!

-ça c'est ce que tu crois!

Il se retourna vers Lily mais lui dit.

-si tu essai de faire quoi que se sois sa vas aller mal!

-c'est pas juste et tu vas laisser May et Sirius gagner?

- bien sûr que si.

_Rémus et Aly _

Ils n'avaient pas remarquer que les autres étaient partie en riant et en se chamaillant Ils le remarquèrent pas tout de suite. Ils restèrent quelques minutes à se regardaient dans le fond des yeux. Quand Rémus remarqua qu'ils était tout seul avec Aly dans la salle de Gryffondor il devait rouge. Aly le remarqua tout de suite car elle un sourire au lèvres.

-mmm… je voudrais te parler. (_La je me force de ne pas arrêter là à cause de Arie "contente")_

- veux- tu qu'on aille dehors pour parler?

-je ne préfère pas ils vas avoir plein de personnes.

-d'accord, et bien de quoi voulais –tu me parler.

- je voulais savoir si tu voulais venir avec moi… mmm… à la sortie de prés- au –lard…. Bien sûr si…

-je serais enchanté n'y aller avec toi.

-je…, Lupins avait un grand sourire. Tu viens faire un tour dehors.

-oui j'aimerai bien. Dit Aly en prenant la main à Rémus.

" _WAOU! Je croyais pas que j'avais autant de sang froid dans ses situations là! WAW! Je tiens la main de Rémus le gars que j'aime depuis… je ne sais plus combien de temps. À taie toi et apprécie le moment."_

-Rémus?

Il se tourna vers Aly.

-je … je tiens à te dire que je suis vraiment contente d'y aller avec toi et merci.

Rémus eu un grand sourire.

-c'est moi qui devrait te remercier de bien vouloir être avec moi pour la sortie.

-pas du tout.

-bien sûr que si.

-arrête ou sinon…

Rémus éclata de rire.

-excuse moi mais es que je peux savoir pourquoi tu ris simplement qu'on est en trait de faire la même chose que Lily et James ou Sirius et May.

-oui, bien je ne vois pas très bien où tu veux en venir, mais bon.

-tu es sûr pourtant tu es très brillante.

-c'est pas parce que je suis intelligente qu'il faut que je comprend tout!

-j'ai jamais voulu que tu comprends tout.

-alors tu n'as que me faire un dessin je suis plus visuel que auditive.

-j'es pas une plaque?

-non.

-et bien je m'excuse d'apport mais c'est toi qui le voulais.

Puis il s'approcha de Aly…

**J'espère que sa vous a plus, désolé Arie mais j'ai pas pu résister à arrêter sa là.**

_Réponse au review :_

**Arieevans:_ coucou chérie! J'aime sa avoir te tes nouvelles. Je suis contente que tu aimes mon histoire moi aussi je n'aime pas mais 2 premiers chapitres. Mais quand tu arrives alors là j'avoue que j'aime mieux sa. Je m'ennui de toi, j'ai hâte de te voir désoler j'ai pas eu le temps de lire ta fic. Je t'aime fort, fort, fort, fort, fort, fort, fort, fort, fort, fort, fort, fort, fort, fort, fort… prend soin de toi Charlou qui t'aime –xxx…- passe un belle journée _**


End file.
